Alpha (flaming hunters)
Summary Appearance Green shirt,blue pants,yellow shoes,green eyes,a mix of red and green hair| it basically Halo armor Personality Alpha is always calm and ready to take on his missions enthusiastically. He is the weakest out of his team, but is usually able to hold his own against the others, he once even beat a stronger teammate. He tends to come up with strategies for the team rather than using pure muscle to lead his team to victory. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: ALPHA Origin: FLAMING HUNTERS Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human Date of Birth: 4/21/1991 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Taurus Birthplace: NEBRASKA(HASTINGS) Weight: 142 pounds | 250 pounds Height: 6"3 Likes: Going on missions,his team members,learning new things in battle Dislikes: Don't like being bored,Beans Eye Color: Green Hair Color: A mix of red and green Hobbies: Going on missions and side quests Values: Saving people Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Flaming Hunters Previous Affiliation: None Themes: (Normal battle theme and sometimes robot)☀https://youtu.be/AHfuMHUBp14 Combat Statistics Tier:7-C | 7-A | 6-B Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts (pressure point combat), Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Magic (With Magic Shield), Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, And Time Stop/Slow (With Bombs and Time Bullets), Limited Fire Manipulation (with Flamethrower and Fire Bombs), Limited Ice Manipulation (with Ice Bullets), Limited Air Manipulation (with Air Bullets), Resurrection (twice via Life Bot), Healing (via Health Drink), Statistics Amplification (via Armor), Limited Invulnerability and Invisibility (via Inv Gadget) Attack Potency:Town Level '(was able to beat a town size monster) | '''Mountain Level '(Destroy a something like Mount Everest) | 'Country Level '(Destroy a country size monster) '''Speed:Massively Hypersonic (outran 20 lasers) | Supersonic (Caught a bullet between his hands) | Massively Hypersonic (outran 20 Lasers) Lifting Strength:Class 100 (Can lift and throw buildings.) | Class M (Hold a small pyramid) | Class P (Hold a small asteroid) Striking Strength: Room Class (Can kill normal people with one punch casually.) | City Class (destroy a large town with one punch) Island Class (Destroy a island) Durability: Island level (Survived an explosion that blew up an island.) | Continent Level (Survived a crash that destroy a continent) | ' Moon Level '(Survived a laser which could destroy a moon) Stamina: High (ran for a entire day without tiring) One week (was able to fight a army for a week) Depends ( since if only use one boost then it will last 6 days but if he uses all of them then it will only last a 30 minutes ) Range: Varies (from melee to Kilometers depending on weapon) Intelligence: Genius '''(Generally takes notes on his enemies during battle and finds a way to counter them) '''Standard Equipment: Notable Firearms * Shot-Machine Rifle: A combination between a shotgun, a machine gun and sniper rifle. It's as fast as a machine gun, the same range as a sniper rifle, and can shoot two bullet canisters at once like a double barrel shot gun, each bullet canister contains 500 bullets. It can demolish a multi-city block, so it's definitely his most powerful weapon. The only problem that it only has 10 bullet canisters, so it only has 5 shots of 1,000 bullets a piece. However, it can be reloaded very quickly * Machine Gun ** Especially strong. Can rip so many holes into people in a barrage of fire that it looks like the person isn't even there due to the sheer amount of holes * Two Pistols ** Various types of bullets *** Time Bullets: Can slow an enemy down *** Ice Bullets: Can freeze an enemy on contact *** Air Bullets Other Firearms * Bow * Rocket Launcher * M60 * Mac-11 * Smith & Wesson Model 66 * AA-12 * Beretta 92FS * Sniper Rifle * Shotgun * Flamethrower * Cannon Melee/Defense Weapons * Magic Shield: A shield that protect him from magic attacks * Sword: '''Can cut metal like paper and bedrock like butter * '''HF Sword and Shield: ** High Frequency Sword that vibrates, can cut through many things ** Shield has the ability to make itself or his sword larger Bombs * Normal Bomb * Insane Bomb: A bomb that can make a person go temporarily insane * Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb: These bombs release an electromagnetic pulse that disables electronics. It * Smoke Bombs * Toxic Bombs * Fire Bombs * Time Stopper Bomb: if these bombs successfully damage the enemy. The victim will be stopped in time for 10 seconds * Black Hole Bomb: When this bomb detonates, it tries to pull others into it's explosion over time. These vacuum effects wear off after a short time * Robot Bombs: They can move on their own and detonate themselves. * Clone Bomb: Turns defeated foes into bombs. Not combat applicable * Shield Bomb: These bombs create a dome around Alpha, capable of defending against one attack * Energy Drain Bomb: If it hits it's mark, this bomb will drain the targets stamina Other Equipment * Oil Tank * Jetpack: Can propel Alpha 1000 miles per second * Rope: Used to swing around and get to long range * Health Drink: Carries six. Restores a majority of his health * Life Bot: Carries two. These will revive him back to full health if death should occur * Inv Gadget: Upon activating this gadget, he will become invincible and invisible for 10 seconds. The gadget has a cooldown for a long while afterwards * Armor: increase his stats and have boost in it to make him even more powerful Weaknesses: Self Weaknesses * Human for the most part, so getting knocked out isn't a rare occurance and his intellect/plans can only go so far * Cocky * Weapons have ammunition Armor Weaknesses * His speed is hunkered down significantly when wearing it * His armor can overcome this weakness with a stat boost. However, all of his stat boosts only lasts for 30 minutes, once that time is up his armor will power down and recharge for a long time Feats: * Took on 1,000 cops and beat them in 30 seconds. * built the Shot-machine rife himself * Beat a version of his team from an alternate dimension. * Tricks people with average intelligence easily. * Can expertly shoot even with his eyes closed. * Brought down an island with 200 punches. * Is a expert at stealth * Survived a island exploded * ran for a entire day * can kill a nomal person with one punch * can throw 50 punchs in 2 seconds * Knows all pressure points * A expert at hand to hand combat and know all the same one as batman knows * Was able to destroy a monster that can destroy a town in one punch * Was able to survive a punch to the ground that was it able to destroy 3 streets * Knows how to work with any weapons easily Key: Base | him with the armor on | Armor boost Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users